The wide variety of tools, hardware and other items typically found in a garage, shop or other work area are conventionally stored and organized in a collection of wall-mounted, free standing and workbench-seated apparatus. While wall-mounted storage apparatus, such as peg-board and wall cabinets, are beneficial in clearing floor space, they often consume large amounts of wall space, are not able to efficiently utilize corner space, and have fixed mounting features corresponding to their dimensions. Free standing and workbench-seated storage apparatus, such as toolboxes, floor cabinets and organizers with castors, consume not only wall space when positioned against a wall, but floor space as well. The need for multiple, spaced-apart storage apparatus to store a variety of tools and hardware not only leads to a crowded and cluttered work space, but also increases the time it takes to locate a specific tool when needed.
The present invention features a mountable tool storage and organization apparatus for centrally locating a wide variety of tools and hardware in an efficient and space-optimizing manner. The apparatus of the present invention is adapted to be mounted in a position elevated from the floor, and includes adjustable mounting brackets for exploiting any desired mounting location, such as a corner.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.